The Surprise
by BlueBird.sama
Summary: Itachi/Sakura Short stories chapter 2 is up. Sakura meets a young boy who is dying in the snow. Saving him she brings the boy to her world. He was taught to hate vampires what he didn't see himself fall in love with one. Over time she see something in him she forgot herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you review and enjoy**

**I don't own any of the characters in Naruto **** please REVIEW I love reviews :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE**

**Song : Demi Lovato - Heart Attack**

* * *

**The Reputation for bring Unpreditable_**

* * *

His reputation of being a difficult man wasn't a lie. He's so stubborn that it's frustrating. He started by irrigating me so help me god I wasn't going to be strangling my best friends older brother. He noting to me but an older man who wants to get on my nervous. But seriously won't he ever stop playing these little argument games with me trying to piss me off. Even when we were kids it was the same well add in some few pranks, hay he started it! Ok, it was me but he was the older one that was supposed to be mature. But we stopped a long time ago thank god because of Shisui, he's the one who convinced Itachi and me to stop the pranks because his girlfriend got involved with the aftermath. Itachi and I stopped for a long time; I mean we barely saw each other mostly because he was training with Shisui a lot.

The day I saw him again in months was during the annual Haru festivals he looked different in the midnight blue kimono, the kimono brought out his black orb colored eyes. You could see his thick eyelashes it made any girl jealous. He was fascinating to see someone who can look so intense by just a glance. His raven black hair was held by a single golden piece of string. The silk kimono clung to his rock hard Abs, everything about him was screaming the Uchiha Clan. The unsaddling calm attitude on his face was strange. I had never seen him so relax in my life.

The way my chess twist through my ribs had me worry but until he turned his head to stare straight at me. I felt my face warm up what mortified me was the tilt of his mouth to a smirk.

She had always been the outgoing little girl with bright pink bubblegum hair. Not having a care in the world that she maddens the famous Uchiha Itachi mad more than once. Even though Sasuke told him to stop picking on his teammate, it didn't stop him from messing with the little kid. It sort of became a habit to have a heated argument with the pink girl. Only ending in her leaving the house with a pissed look, only then he truly felt very satisfied. He would never admit it but he was amused by the way her expression changed every few seconds. Was he a sadist maybe?

Her hair was tied up in a neat bun with a single strand falling to the side of her face. The kimono brought out her body very well, she may be young but he could see the curves that she will be filling in. It was a bright gold and black kimono clashing with her deep red obi. He may only been 16 but he knew she was going to be a beauty. He saw the way her eyes drifted to the side and she saw him.

She was examining him. It was obvious to him the way her eyes looked at him with an overwhelming fascination and when his black orbs clashed her lovey emblems. He smirked that her expression, she somehow made him feel off guard he could never get enough of her. He was intoxicated with her. Like a moth drawn to the light of fire. She was alluring.

He was Smirking at her. It made her so mad, no more frustrated at him. But somewhere deep inside she felt it was inevitable. His personality to make her feel so mad, yet sometime he gave a trembling sensation to her insides. Did she physically want to be with him? N-no way she was more trying to figure him out. He was more like a puzzle or an enigma that she wanted to decipher. However she automatically started walking away. Her legs were trembling no really literally shaking. Her steps were fast and the first bench she saw Sakura sat down. The adrenaline in her system was calming down. She was trying to breathe slowly. She didn't know what was happen.

"Why did you leave Sakura?" a deep velvet voice said.

Sakura froze at the spot.

Lifting her head, he stood there right in front of her.

She widened her eyes at him.

"W-why are you here?" she muttered.

He took a step to sit to the right of the bench. He was sitting so close that she could see the embroidering on the kimono. "You ran away from me" he said not looking away from her.

"I needed some space" she replied quickly. She tried to look anywhere not giving him a second thought. "What do you want Itachi?" she muttered quietly.

She felt his breathe next to her ear. "I wanted to see you" he said in a deep whisper.

She impulsively back away from him but she was blushing. She knew her face was red as a tomato, however before she could his fingers held her chin turning her to face him.

She was breathing very shallow; the intense look in his eyes told her to get away. But obviously she couldn't get any feet away from him.

She wanted to ask "Itachi W-what are you do- "

His lips mashed to hers. His hands ran to her head, her lips were delicate, soft, and wonderful. The sensation of her lips under his made him want her more and more. Her heart beat was beating rashly against him. He smirked knowing that he made her tremble. Curiously his lips parted to lick her lips; he felt a gasp from her. His tough automatically moved to her mouth. He could tell she didn't know what to do; he slowly twirled against her tough showing her how to approach him. She slowly copies him then he heard it.

A slow moan came out against him. Her alluring voice made him melt a little. He felt her squirm to him, mischievous his hands roamed her curves. Her voice became loud to him.

The kiss broke due to her lack of air. The image of her red blushing face, she held him close. He was breathing slowly against her. He could still feel the beating of her heart even with all the clothing. He found the sound nice.

She didn't know what to do. Her hand automatically went to her mouth. She could still feel the all that just happened a moment ago.

His hands

The way his lips pushing to hers

His body forming to fit her small statue

He felt her fingers tighten on his kimono.

He stroked her single pink strand on her face "Sakura marry me" he said softly

Her face stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her body was lost after the kiss now her brain is messing with her because she must be hearing things wrong.

"W-what?" she said.

"I want you to marry me Sakura" he repeated.

"I-itachi you and I fight all the time why would you want to marry someone like me?" she replied looking away from him.

He looked at her "I will be going on a mission soon that will take 5 years" he responded.

"5 years?!" she said. She was astonished that a mission could takes so long.

"hn"

She shifted "Is that why you were training with Shisui so long?" she questioned while looking at him.

He smirked at her.

She fingers tighten more on his kimono. "So you're saying you want to get marry now?" she said nervously.

"Oh no" he said possessively.

She looked at him with a curious expression. He had a amuse look on his face.

His head slowly went to her ear "It's a warning for when I come back"

Itachi's head tilted to her.

"I will make you mine" his voice vibrated to her.

She blushed when he kiss her again. It wasn't like earlier it was light and soft.

What he didn't know was how her emotions for him were.

Her mind drifted closing her eyes as they kiss prolonged.

_We'll see about that _she thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER did you guys like it **** it's cute if you want more tell me **

**HARU – means spring **

**I may just end it there if you want more chapters then I will put more.**

**I wrote this because I wanted to write a possessive ITACHI oh god I love those **

**I will update my other stories for ya guys sO REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**COOKIE REVIEW FOR _T please I love review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI second chapter of the one shots and this will be a vampire story like one you never read before :D I don't own naruto a little of a tear breaker If I did **** and hope to get some reviews PLEASE I EAT REVIEW I WANT MY FOOd**

**STORY: Sakura is a vampire she one day finds a boy who is bleeding to death. Saving him she brings him into her world. For a werewolf like him he finds out that vampires aren't all that bad. Slowly falling in love with her. **

**Time : The modern world**

**PLACE: in the forest a forest of Europe :D**

**SONG : Rust or Gold - Jill Andrews**

* * *

It was a meeting of fates the day Sakura found Itachi. He knew from the moment he met her she wasn't human. Everything about her screamed to his senses but she wasn't the only one not human.

She smelled it, the faint lingering aroma of blood. Her eyes narrowed at the window. It whipped her face as she walked towards the window. It was at least 2 miles from her mansion. Her heels click on the hard floor as she took her steps toward the door. Grabbing her long velvet red coat she was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Running through the trees the blast of the winter weather hit her head on making her increase her pace. She loved how trees were covered in snow the freshness, purity, and the color made her want to fall and hug the white flakes as they fell. This time was truly beautiful. Like her it was frozen in time. But soon it will meet for the spring and summer. She was stuck forever, time stopped moving.

She frowned at the sight in front of her.

A boy laid in cold snow bleeding to death. His side was cut pouring blood out, while his hand was clutching the wound. It barely helped because his was beginning to look transparent to the snow itself. The boys' breathing was shallow and shaken. He looked to be at least 10 years old tugging by will wanting and struggling to survive. She admired his will.

However he surprised her by lifting his head towards her offering a glare.

His eyes were beautiful.

Oh she used that word again strange she thought.

The dark orbs continued to glare at her. But his eyes looked droopy due to the blood lost.

She lifted a smirk as a reply.

His lips tighten "Y-your not a ..human" he mutter to her. The sensations that normal humans admit he felt nothing coming from her.

What is she?

A small growl left his lips.

Her smirk grew each second "I won't hurt you boy"

Her voice sound smooth and soft he knew she was anything from nice she wasn't an innocent being.

She looked like she walked out of a children's book, wearing a long red coat with the hood covering the top half of her face. She also had a sword however his vision was desecrating right before his eyes it won't be long before he passes out from losing all the blood.

She brought her arms to the boy, he was light she expected at but his body admitted so much warmth she found it trembling. She hasn't felt this warmth in a long time. Solitude does that to a being such like her. This young boy was truly something not willing to let him die she speeded through the trees. Her hold on the boy was automatically tightened.

He felt a cascade of wind against him. Making his body shiver, her body was soft and icy to his skin. The intense winter winds rushed to his arms and face deliberately forcing him to rest his head to her chest.

The close he to her, he noticed something strangely wrong with her. His eyes widened at a conclusion.

Her.

Heart.

Isn't.

Beating.

He felt very lightheaded.

She knew he passed out his breathing became a regular in and out while his body relaxed against hers. A smile kept out she laughed inward at the boy.

He didn't know why but he felt so warm. It was good all the bad things were a dream. He was home. His eyes flutter open. Pulling his sheets the silk felt really good against his fingers

He blinked

Wait silk?

His had a blanket on his bed. He froze. Looking around in a panic the room was fairly large to him, the bed was a king size. His body refused to work with him as to getting up. But after a couple of minutes he lifted his body. Adrenaline ran a course to helping him. He quickly realized that his injuries had been bandaged up; it must have been that girl. The question was where was he and who is she?

"Oh good to see your awake boy" her voice filled the large room

He looked at the door to see she didn't have her coat or sword. Her emerald eyes shined at him and her long pink hair cascaded down her back. He noticed she was wearing a deep green corset above a puffy long sleeve shirt. Walking towards him her leather boots clicked matching her. Her arms wore a couple of golden bracelets and she had on a beautiful ruby ring on her right arm.

She was in front of him holding a tray of food. There was a bowl of soup, some bread, and a glass of milk.

He looked at her with a question on his face.

Before he could say anything she spoke "Eat boy I will have some of my own questions as to why your injury boy"

She pulled a chair next to the window.

In the corner of her eye she saw the boy was just staring at his food now "Eat now boy" she said as a warning.

He frowned at her "Itachi"

She just turned towards him "that's my name" he muttered at her. Her bright hair glowed against the window light. She had unspoken expression but her lips quirked at him with a curious face.

"Oh where are my manners now Itachi be a good boy and eat your food" she smiled at him playfully.

He ignored her sarcastic comment.

Taking the silver spoon he had a bit of the brown soup. It was surprising really good the favors collided in his mouth. The heat in his mouth brought him back to reality. He swallowed quickly but to fast the heat turned to a burning sensation going down his throat. He automatically started to chock a little.

Sakura frowned at the boy, walking over she started to pat his back lightly "slow down your still very injury Itachi" she said in a soft voice.

He blushed a little turning back to his meat he continued to eat in silence. Once he was done she placed the tray on the table next to him. Her hands went to his forehead. He had none so far she was glad.

He felt her finger touch his forehead. He flinched against her cold fingers but they soon retracted back. Signing she said "you don't have a fever now" he watched her expression it was kind towards him it made him tilt his head.

He looked at her "What are you?" he questioned her.

She smiled at him "That's rude Itachi and even for your kind to say that" she responded.

"You know what I am" his eyes widened.

She nodded.

"T-then you are a ..vampire then" he muttered

"Oh don't look so surprised you knew since we first saw each other" she replied casually.

He frowned at her.

"Well now tell me why I found you near dead in the forest Itachi" she looked at him for an answer.

He went silent until he answered "A man broke into our home and killed my father, my mother heard him screaming get out, and she told me to get out using the back door. I didn't want and soon the man found out he came running towards me but my mother protected me saying run so I started running. I could hear the man was running after me. I knew my mother was dead. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't see where I was going, it was dark and the snow. I knew he was following my tracks so I decided to climb down a cliff but it was so slippery I fell. I was in so much pain but I was conscious so I keep moving until I couldn't move anymore" he looked down at his bruised hands.

She suddenly grabbed is small hands they were so cold her grip tighten. "You're alive not dead" she engulfed him to a hug. "I will protect you Itachi" she looked into his eyes with kindness.

His eyes widened at the statement.

He didn't notice that he was crying until he felt his cheeks wet from tears. He didn't know how to stop, he felt her hug him tighter. She smelled like flowers and it overwhelmed him.

She wanted him to cry. Cry for his parents, cry for their memories, and most of all cry for him.

She saw a kid.

But she saw a man in his eyes. They were harsh, cold, and beautiful.

The eyes of a wolf.

**1 year later**

* * *

Walking through the halls he passed a painting of an angel bleeding to death she was sitting against a tree. There was snow falling all around her and she was smiling as she took her last moments in this world. He thought it was a strangle scene. But somehow it felt serene and fascinating.

"Lovely isn't Itachi" a voice said next to him.

He didn't turn "hn" he heard her giggle at him. He tilted his head giving a raised eye brow; he saw she was wearing a dark maroon corset today and a puffy dress shirt underneath the corset. With a long leather shirt she had on a pair of modern red high heels.

"Do you love corsets that much you wear them each day" he questioned her.

She shrugged at him "I don't love them I was raised to have corsets and I have always" she smiled at him.

To him she was an enigma he couldn't understand her. First she saved him, and then she let him stay at her home. He never questioned her but he will one day repay her gratitude.

Her name was Sakura Haruno a vampire. His parent once told him vampires are evil and they will kill you without any reasons. They are the worst kind of being in this world. No his parents were wrong like always. He frowned.

He felt an arm on his shoulder "Itachi are you all right?" the pink women questioned him. He noticed her concerned look on her face.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" he replied.

She was curious of what the boy was thinking. He seem to act like a grown man sometimes not a child his age at all, he must have been raised to act a lot older. Quickly grabbing his small fingers she started to walk "Let's go outside Itachi" looking over Sakura saw an amusing expression she held in a laugh not wanting to ashamed the boy further.

Itachi deliberately started to wonder "May I ask why we need to go outside"

"To play in the snow"

His sweat dropped "Why?"

"No more question go upstairs, change your clothes and meet me outside in 5 minutes" she lowered her voice for a warning.

"hn"

COLD one word to describe it all. Even with his snow jacket (Sakura bought) and winter boots (Sakura too) his hands felt cold inside the mitts (that also) he could see his breathe in the air.

"ITACHI!" he heard her screaming he started a low quality jog, looking around he spotted her. She had her little red writing hood coat she was smiling evilly to.

What is she holding?

…

.

She wouldn't

He realized too late.

A giant snow crashed to his head. He came crashing down like a tower. "She did" he said murderously.

"Oh Itachi-kun did I hit you too hard, I thought maybe I could at least use 10% of my strength against you since you have the great doggy senses" her angelic voice was heard by Itachi.

His vein was throbbing.

"Here the thing Itachi if you're able to get one snowball to hit me any part of my body I will answer any question you ask. But if you aren't able to then you're going to have to do something for me ok. You have until lunch time Now let's start" she yelled at him

Starting to stand he held his bangs back with his hand "Sakura-sama I won't lose" he said trembling.

His limbs pumped with adrenaline as he ran towards her. She shot one snowball at him. He anticipated it and quickly reacted. She smirked "Oh not bad" she threw another giant snowball. She was curious at how he was going to deal with this one.

She was surprised

He threw one of his. The two clashed into on another. The flakes of snow fell. He was pretty good at timing and reaction. He was carrying a snowball without her knowledge too. He had her off guard, well not this time she thought. She eyed her pray every second as he came closer and closer she threw snowball after snowball she estimated that the pile would last for 15 more seconds.

He got down on a dog like position some snowballs came, he rolled to the right. His senses were sharper than humans, he was a proud hunter and he was going to plan to play with his captive. Testing her abilities because he didn't know how strong a vampire was so he had to plan this well. He ran to the forest as a bullet of snowballs came his way.

After the snowballs were done she started to walk to the forest. She decided to play his game of hide and seek. Her steps were quiet and shallow against the snow.

Itachi climbed a big wide pine tree but before he did he made a total of 30 snowballs. He decided to make traps around a wide area. If he was near any of the traps she would see him in the trees, and if he was too far from the traps he wouldn't hear her and that is dangerous in any warfare you need to know where your enemy is.

It was too quiet for her taste. Before this game started she locked up her vampire powers she was still physically stronger than any human but she wanted to see how strong this boy was and he didn't disappoint her. He was intelligent physically and mentally he could understand battle. She smirked she had to give credit to the 11 year old boy. She wanted to see his future what a future for a genius.

She felt her leg pull something below her eyes widened dammit she thought

Her leg pulled a trigger on a branch sending 3 snowballs toward her body she didn't hesitate to move throwing her body to the right she then realized the mistake a basket was on the top of the tree. She forced her body from moving any inch closer to the string. She had to be more careful. He isn't just skillful but dangerous. She signed.

His ears picked up the sudden sound she was by that trap. Looking towards the direction he frowned when he noticed that the basket was still up on the tree. So she noticed, that test was meant to see her reaction time and sensible in her surroundings. Seeing how she didn't see the first trap, she didn't pay attention. Also the second one she saw it. Now she would be paying more attention to where she walks those then are useless against her. He started to think of a counter tactic against her.

**1 hour later**

* * *

His body was beginning to grow tired. He took even breathes trying to calm his heart. She's strong and she barely using her true powers he noticed this after he saw some drops of blood. He knew she wasn't trying up to her potential. He could tell by the way she moved she had a flowing movement not the type to let things hit her useless she was not trying. Even so he was going to win not lose to someone who was giving their all like he was.

She was still walking her arm got cut by a branch as she nearly tripped another one of his annoying traps. There were 4 so far and still counting knowing him. She hasn't seen him yet but the more traps meant she was getting warmer she smiled at the thought.

Hearing some sets she turned to see a white snow hare suck to one of the strings of a trap. She decided to try to get the bunny out somehow. Looking around she saw the string was tied to the tree. She quickly untied the string quickly. The white snow hare ran away from her she smiled.

She took a step a snowball hit her back. Oh dear she frowned

"You got me Itachi!" She yelled in the air.

Itachi smirked as he jumped from the branch landing right in front of Sakura she jumped at the sudden motion. "You were watching the whole time boy you're sneaky" she said sadly.

Looking at her "You were not using your full abilities against me" he gave a slight glare at her.

"You must understand that I am a vampire that has lived over the centuries with countess battle experience and you are a 11 year old werewolf Itachi do you see the situation besides you won so I have to know in that mind of yours how you did it. Or it's going to bother me for the whole week" she said irritated.

His smirk was mischievous "You have your secrets I have mine" as he walked away she started to stomp behind him. He was grinning ahead of her.

Sakura you're too emotion….. Literally he thought. His mind wondered to the last trap. Your kindness to everything around you could get you someday he frowned. Stopping to help a rabbit was my trap to you. Even though you could ignore the animal and move on. You made the choice to save the animal which cost you, when the rabbit left to go back to its burrow I put a trap there. The rabbit triggered the trap for you. Sometimes your kindness can be your curse he thought.

She opened the door to the mansion "So I will be in the kitchen making some hot chocolate do you want some to?" her question lingered in the air for a few seconds.

"hn" she smiled at him.

The kitchen was warm and comfortable. He didn't know why but this was one of the best places in the mansion. He stood by the counter peering over to Sakura stirring the cup. She stood warmly in her normal corset and heels. Finishing quick she handed the cup to him. They sat by the fire place. He saw Sakura closing her eyes holding the cup; she tried to be engulfing by the warmth he noticed. She always did this a lot. He liked her smile he thought.

"How did you become a vampire Sakura" he questioned

Looking at him she didn't have to think of a reason "I was born one" she said calmly.

"My family was wiped out centuries ago and I am the only one of my family to day" she looked lost in thought.

He looked down "I'm sorry for your lost"

She was surprised "Oh dear you don't have to they were to prideful for their own good that's what led them to their deaths"

"Being born into a family of vampires is such stress; they looked down on me for talking with humans, well anything with a human" she smirked at him.

He looked at her skeptically "What do you think of humans?" he asked

"I envy a human. They have something that I want, it love" she looked so serene to him. He knew it would be embroidered into him mind for the rest of his life.

"But you have strength, beauty, and time. Which any human would envy"

"Oh Itachi your still so young naturally you would think that. I may have all the time in the world but it doesn't change to fact at vampires are such lonely beings. We are time, transcending through the years. I forgot how to love someone. Humans have little time in this world yet they seem to leave a mark of memories" She was unconsciously twirling her pink strains.

He saw her in a different light now she was truly beautiful.

**5 years later**

* * *

Last month was his birthday making him 16 at the moment. He has changed a lot during the years so much it's hard for her to see that 10 year boy sometimes. But she still loves him very much like always. His werewolf abilities are amazing to her to see him grow is wonderful. She even taught him how to fight with swords he is a genius so he got it within a month to truly master. Sometimes during the full moon he came back all bloody from a fight with other animals she had to hold back the urge to bit him. It disturbed her sometimes to think of Itachi. She can control her urges for blood so well but seeing Itachi all bloody made her intoxicated she frowned to herself.

Her boy has grown up just fine she smiled. And to make another note she just got her annual invitation to the ball party. It was an annual gather of vampires every 100 years. She hated it so much seeing them. But she knew she had to go to the event.

A knock at the door intruded her thoughts, "Sakura are you done?" he opened the door. She saw his expression and smiled at him.

He froze….. literally

He stopped breathing for 5 seconds. He seemed to be consumed in her image portaged.

She was at her best wearing a beautiful ball gown. It was an emerald color matching her eyes. The hoop shirt was big and had a long train with detail embroidering. Her corset was a bright golden color making her beast look bigger to a person's eye. She had on a pearl necklace against her pale chest. Her hair was tight up to a loose bun a few strains fell next her eyes and cascaded down her neck. She wore little makeup just smoky eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. He couldn't see her shoe but he knew they are lovely because she was absolute gorgeous.

He saw her smile at him. It made his chest tighten why he didn't know.

She saw his mouth move "You absolutely captivating" he said with is deep voice.

She blushed to his comment "Thank you Itachi"

* * *

**END OF PART ONE **

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY :D **

**PLeASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS**


End file.
